Kitten
Kitten (키튼, Kiteun) is a character in Denma. Summary He mentioned in God's Lover (93). He first appeared in A Catnap (121). He's the Duke's friend, and he's not part of the Gosan family, but still, he's in Gosans. He's a doctor. Actually, he's spy sent by the Church of Madonna. He smokes cigarette. Biography Past 20 years 1 month ago In A Catnap (121), the Head Bishop says he just received a message from the archbishops and he's meeting the Duke soon, and they'll kill him all depends on the outcome of their negotiation. He asks at least let the boy live. The Head Bishop answers for the sake of keeping the balance between the Patron alliance, the boy shall live. So when he hears the Duke will die soon, he goes to him and shouts he's crazy bastard. Mayhen kisses the Duke's hand. The Duke is laughing, saying that he made a bet with Mayhen on the first thing he had say when he walk in, and the loser has to kiss the other's hand. He grabs the Duke by the collar and says he shouldn't make any deals with the church because they're gonna bad to do next. The Duke calls him to friend and says he's simply trying to end this long rivalry with other families, once and for all, and he doesn't want Gosan to live in a world of endless war. The Duke hugs and says if something ever happens to him, he want him to take care of Gosan. He cries and recalls. He thinks he's sorry for him, but he'll protect Gosan. He goes to Mayhen and asks the Head Bishop's spaceship exploded and where's the Duke. Mayhen answers that the Duke is talking to the church right now and he gave a specific order not to allow anyone in the room. He thinks the Head Bishop's death will turn the church upside down and he did have something to do with his death. At this time, Mother Madonna shape which is a hallucination without a physical form is appears. Madonna says the barrier the White Police Guards set up must have blurred the image, and he couldn't expose himself, so he borrowed the image of her. Madonna says there's not a lot who know of his existence, and all he can tell him that he's a member of the church and he's as high ranking as an archbishop. Madonna, in fact, Ran says he knows who he's and what his mission to the Gosan family is all too well. He asks why should he believe him. Ran says because he'll kill him if he doesn't, and the Duke's death that the Head Bishop once mentioned but before the church get to that he must confess. Ran says he has the ability to calculate the causalities of the Universe eight, but there're times that his calculation is incorrect, and it happens when an unknown variable outside his domain jumps in, and the same thing happened this time some maniac twisted the time axis to enter into their universe from another, fortunately, it didn't affect the overall causality too much, but still some partial corrections have to be made so which is why he wanted to speak with him in person. Ran says in order to ensure the future of the Universe eight remains the same as it's preordained, he needs him to step up. Ran says he wants him to kill the Duke personally, and he'll get back to him with the execution date. In 1. A.E. (3), the Duke orders to Mayhen that, she should whatever she can for the doctor to help Agnes get better. In the Duke's mansion, Lot guards Agnes who's lies to the bed, and he stands. Ran prophesies the Duke will be brought to trial under the U.C.S. rules, meanwhile, his deal with the church will come to fruition and his family will be feared by the entire universe eight, and he must kill him before the verdict is delivered and cover it up as a suicide so that his son Gosan won't hold a grudge against them of this universe, and if by any chance he does hold them accountable, that will ruin them all, and he'll probably try to hide his identity forever for what his father's done. He says to Agnes' Guardian priests that until she's fully recovered, he's afraid they can't allow any visitors for a while, and also that was what the Duke wanted as well. At the night, the Duke is eating dinner, and another people don't eat. He recalls Madonna's words. He says he was thinking perhaps it'd be best if the Duke had let them clean up this mess and go on a trip to another planet until things quiet down a bit. The Duke says he just came back from Aorica. Mayhen reports the new messages. Mayhen reports the biggest issue was the Duke's meeting with the archbishops will soon take place as he wished. The Duke is relieved that he just hope that he'll make it till then. Mayhen reports the U.C.S. has announced that they'll soon dispatch an investigative team to get to the bottom of this incident, and for some reason, the nobles under their protection continue to ask them for more White Police Guards. The Duke sees the messages, and he says the nobles all made their requests after their little show on Aorica, so these imbeciles won't believe it until they see it for themselves. Mayhen reports the Count El also sent a message. The Duke says El's request had nothing to do with the Aorica incident, so he really like his attitude when he starting with the halidom from the church. The Duke orders that Mayhen should send more White Police Guards for El and no one else and ignore the rest. 1 month ago In Chapter 2 2. A.E. (15), the Director of Pax Industries smokes and talks with him. He says El family is trying to compete with the Gosans, and they manage to grow his business so much in just twenty years. The Director of Pax Industries says El brought the Duke the halidom of Madonna. He says he's not part of the Gosan family, and Zipnight wasn't even fully analyzed yet, so El have a vision. The Director of Pax Industries says even after the Duke turned El down, he was persistent on getting that sole right, and after few years, he finally got the consent, and at the time, the only margin one could get out of Zipnight was want the people had get from simple barter, and if they think about it now, they handed over the exclusive rights to him for nothing. The Director of Pax Industries says a genius scientist of Urano, Dr. Ha'ken discovered Numen, also known as the god's skin, from Zipnight, and he passed away shortly after El got his sole right, and the cause of death is still unknown, and the anti-gravity weapon which only existed in theories could be manufactured all because of this extraordinary material, and Sten Industries, who applied this technology for the first time, became the top weapons manufacturer in the universe eight, and soon, this Numen technology was applied in all industries, but the El family intentionally supplied cheap Zipnight to Sten Industries, once the top of the industries, to constantly undermine the company's value, and at the same time, they kept buying off reliable subcontractors, and this was possible because of their exclusive right to the Zipnights, and the same goes, for the Gold Wing, so they used defective parts to manufacture the courier shuttles, with the increasing rate of accidents, he could buy all the remaining Gold Wing stocks for scraps, with his preexisting ventures, so they became strong enough to surpass Gosans anytime now. He asks what about the terrorist attack on El. The Director of Pax Industries answers Cain is known to be very loving of El, some might say he loves him too much, so he knew what was going on, but he couldn't officially say anything against his decision to get involved in the management of Sten Industries, so he pretty sure he was behind the terrorist attack himself to make a justifiable cause for this M&A. Current time In God's Lover (93), the maid of Hyponne family asks to Duke Gosan that where's him and Mayhen right now. Gosan answers he doesn't know and maybe they went shopping. In Kuan's Fridge (88) - Ch.619, he smokes and offers the Director of Pax Industries a glass of liquor. The Director of Pax Industries drinks the liquor and says Gosan is getting weirder lately, and he feels like he's talking to a brick wall. He asks that is the Director of Pax Industries really going to quit. The Director of Pax Industries says he have had it with this. He says he knows what the Director of Pax Industries means, but when he leave, a lot of people will turn their backs on the Gosan's, and they aren't quite happy with how they distribute the profits, and he's the one who kept them happy all these years, who would wanna stay when he's not around any more, and let's face it, and everyone knows that he's the one who runs the Gosan family, at least, that's how he sees it, and the one who takes care of things is the true owner. He explains that Gosan might've taken management classes and learned how to be an emperor, but there's no way he can beat the Director of Pax Industries's managerial skill out in the field, and he were the one who saved Gosan family from the brink of downfall. The Director of Pax Industries asks what he's trying to say. He says it's simple, and he just want the Director of Pax Industries to take the matters more actively for the good of many, and he's on his side, of course. The Director of Pax Industries lights a cigarette. The Director of Pax Industries sees Gosan's situation through hologram. He says the Director of Pax Industries can stay calm and collective, now, let's look at this situation objectively, and say there's a car with a broken brake in order to save everyone, he should fix the brake, but if it can't be fixed, there's only one thing to do. Doctors operate on Gosan. Mayhen and he watch this. He says to Mayhen that he'll step outside for a minute, and he goes somewhere. Trivia *In Yanggun's Miscellaneous Thoughts (15), when it updated July 5, 2008, Youngsoon Yang drew his prototype. His name is Keyton and he says he opens doors of all kinds of reality that can't be opened. Kitten is probably supposed to be spelled Keaton or Keyton. *Fan arts **September 24, 2014 - Source **October 23, 2015 - Source Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Church of Madonna Category:Gosan family